


the world may burn

by allmystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Denial of Feelings, Insecurity, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmystories/pseuds/allmystories
Summary: “Love is a luxury, we can’t afford now.” Harry said, and he meant it. Turns out, he would fight tooth and nails to keep the very same thing.





	the world may burn

The door cricks loudly when Harry and Niall come back with the supplies, making Louis cringe. They dump everything on the table at the corner and proceeds to remove their boots in complete silence. It's a bit unnerving.

Not that the whole staying-in-an-abundant-house-in-the-middle-of-apocalypse isn't chilling enough as it is. But everyone, especially Niall, is a bit chatty. So, seeing him doing his business without a word is worrisome.

“Did something happen?” It's Liam who finally asks. Louis is grateful.

“No.”

Louis bites his lip in anticipation. Harry still hasn’t said anything.

The room is dimly lit with the only source of light being the flickering lamp that’s illuminated (which is a heavy word for a bulb that’s giving out barely any light at all) over the table with all the supplies. The room is big enough that the far-most corner is pitch black. Louis knows that’s where Zayn is, probably sleeping after the rough day he had yesterday.

The duo sheds their extra clothing and makes way to the couch. When they flop down on the rickety old thing, it protests out in a groan. But neither of them pays it any mind. Something must have happened.

Harry turns his head to the side from where it’s rested on the back of the couch to stare at him. Louis feels himself flush under the gaze.

“Nothing to worry about.” Harry whispers, “We just hit a bump.” and then his eyes move towards the dark corner of the room and Louis feels his stomach lurching.

“Alright then.” he declares, well aware that the emerald eyes are once again on him. He pretends it doesn’t bother him. “Let’s eat.”

With the mention of food, Niall perks up and makes a beeline for all the packets they dragged in just a few minutes ago. When he spreads the edibles on the floor, Louis is a bit surprised to find that there is simply too much.

Liam jumps in with, “We need to ration it!”

And thank god for him, really. Without Liam Payne, they all would’ve been long dead by now.

They separate the easily sustainable food from the ones that would decay too fast and by the time they are getting ready to eat, Zayn appears out of the shadows.

+

It’s only when they are getting settled for bed, or more accurately mattress on floor, that the words are whispered. Harry makes his bed right beside Louis’ and when they are both under the covers with eyes closed in the dark room, Harry says, “It was a child.” voice muffled by the covers drawn over his mouth.

Louis turns on his side and judging by the shuffling noise, Harry does the same. In the blinding darkness it’s impossible to see each others' face. But Louis knows Harry is looking at him.

After the brief pause, Harry continues, words only meant for Louis. “Jumped on my back out of nowhere.”

“Are you okay?”

There’s a sound of ascend, and then, “Niall severed her head with his axe.” There is nothing anyone can say to that, so Louis remains silent. “Couldn’t have been more than six years old, I reckon.”

There is no point in the whimper that escapes him, Louis knows. But he can’t help it. He presses his face in the make shift pillow made of his jacket and inhales deeply. There is no particular scent. Just mud and sweat and gun powder.

He reaches out blindly, hand groping air for the fabric of flannel or collar of a denim jacket. But he gets neither, instead, fingers circle around his wrist, tugging him forward. He goes without resistance, even when he feels the edge of his mattress digging in his side, he doesn’t ask to stop. With both of their bodies fitted in the single bedding, Harry pulls the covers over them. Louis should feel embarrassed about how all this time later, he still needs to burrow his head in Harry’s chest, how he feels safe only when an arm wrap around his waist. But he is too emotionally drained to feel anything but exhaustion.

+  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> do you like it? do you hate it? is it just blah? or should I continue? lemme know!


End file.
